


SONTU X MINETA MORE THAN A SIDE CHARACTER

by Mean_uwu



Category: BnHA
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mean_uwu/pseuds/Mean_uwu
Summary: She had only ever seen him as a side character, what happens when Mineta finally shows her who he really is





	SONTU X MINETA MORE THAN A SIDE CHARACTER

Sontu x mineta

Uhhh they fuck??? Idk lmaooo


End file.
